


[podfic] The Knight and the Pea, by binz

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [16]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizards shouldn't bruise this easily.</p><p>Spoilers for Book 12: Changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Knight and the Pea, by binz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Knight and the Pea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91892) by [beachkid (binz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/beachkid), [binz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/binz), [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/pseuds/shiplizard). 



Title: The Knight and the Pea  
Author: beachkid  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 21.9 MB  
Fandom: The Dresden Files  
Pairing: Harry Dresden/Mab, Harry Dresden/John Marcone  
Rating: Mature  
File Length (word count): 23:56 min (3250)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?qco8zkbcy78mf3x)


End file.
